


The Summer After

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, fluffier than your favorite fluffy thing, reasons for loving each other, super sappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 20:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny and Luna plan to spend the summer traveling around the world. Luna wants to find and prove the existence of magical creatures no one but her and her father believe in, and Ginny to get away from her ex-boyfriend and all the publicity that comes from breaking up with the boy who lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Summer After

Ch. 1  
Spite and Determination 

 

Of course it hadn’t gone as planned, life never does. She was supposed to love Harry wasn’t she? Marry him and have 2.5 kids, be his doting wife, live in his shadow? Not that Harry wanted that for her, no he was always considerate, if a bit pig headed. His only flaw was that he seemed to think that it was his decision to choose what was good for her. Yet here she was angry at the world for assuming that they’d be together forever. 

Maybe that’s why she ended it. Her mother was surprised, after all Ginny had been longing after Harry for most of her life, and hadn’t she just gotten what she wanted? Ginny had thought that was what she had wanted too, and it had been great at first. She did love the boy wonder, still did if she were being honest with herself. It was the fact that she was expected to love him for the rest of her life that scared her. 

When he’d broken up with her at the end of her 5th year she’d been devastated. Her whole world was crumbling beneath her, and then after the war they’d gotten back together, had a nice school year. But now they were both adults, and Ginny was ready to move on. The spark they’d had before had dissipated somewhat and they had to learn how to be independent from each other, at least for a little while.

The news of their breakup spread like wildfire due to the unprecedented press coverage of Harry’s life. People were angry with her for “breaking Harry’s heart” and couldn’t believe that any girl in their right mind would let him slip through her fingers. It stung her. The constant slew of angry owls from all over the world flooded her mornings. Some were howlers, some death threats, and some even hexed. Thankfully she had listened and learned enough from Bill about checking anything that anyone unknown sent to her.  
And so of course she’d done the only thing she knew could calm her down, she took her broom out over the country side. 

Not long after she began her journey she saw a familiar blonde figure in the meadows, and couldn’t help but smile to herself. So she landed in the field of flowers and went straight to her friend. 

“Hullo Ginny,” said Luna Lovegood in her customary airy voice.

“Hi, how’ve you been? It’s been ages since I’ve seen you it seems like,” Ginny replied.

“I’ve been alright, I’m leaving the country soon. My dad wanted to come with but he’s just not as young as he used to be I’m afraid. How are you dear?” she frowned a little when she spoke, clearly upset about her father, but smiled again when she raised her wide blue eyes to look at Ginny. 

“Oh, y’know, peachy. All I’ve gotten in the mail recently is hate mail for breaking up with Harry, as if it’s any of their business. I just wish they’d all leave me alone!” she sighed in exasperation, “Sorry ‘bout your dad Luna, I wish I could fix it somehow.”

“Well….maybe you can, but I don’t know if you’d like it.”

“I won’t know unless you ask me will I?” Ginny said raising an eyebrow.

“You could always come with me. I get a traveling partner, and you get away from the spotlight that comes with dumping the Boy Who Lived.”

“Luna, that’s BRILLIANT!”

And so Ginny Weasley embarked on a journey with Luna Lovegood to find and catalog any and all magical creatures that hadn’t been proved to exist yet, just to prove that they could.

And, maybe, just a little bit, to prove that she was more than the girl who dumped the Boy Who Lived.

**Author's Note:**

> This was partially inspired by this playlist http://8tracks.com/pbnjellyfish/warrior-witch made by my best friend, and this playlist http://8tracks.com/femslashlove/ginny-x-luna-love-at-last


End file.
